


Oh That Grace, Oh That Body

by PastelBlueDahlia



Series: Victuuri Smut [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Day 1 Prompt: Exploration, Day 4 Prompt: Free Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Laughter During Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: Viktor had lost count of how many rounds they've did it already. But he was barely able to think of anything at the moment. Now Viktor braced his hands on the wall of mirrors, his damp hands leaving prints on the cold glass. Yuuri gripped his waist tightly, his chin hooked over Viktor‘s shoulder and looking at Viktor's face reflected in the mirror, his gaze felt like hands roaming over his skin, leaving it hot and tingling.- - - - -Viktor and Yuuri go to a love hotel and show each other how much they love the other through some body worship and intense fucking





	Oh That Grace, Oh That Body

**Author's Note:**

> For the bed I used this reference: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f9/9c/05/f99c056e3c9fff2394d3865366b6b652.jpg

 

 

 

„Wow, amazing!“ Viktor exclaimed as he stepped into the room, the door quickly closing behind him as Yuuri followed him inside. He let his gaze wander around, taking in every detail, but Yuuri immediately headed to the bed and flopped down with a frustrated groan.  
  
The room was surprisingly big, and Viktor could make out a door that probably lead to a bathroom. In the center of the room was the bed, round and so huge that they could probably lay there with outstretched limbs without touching each other. But they didn‘t come here to _not_ touch each other.

The highlight were definitely the mirrors: above the bed was a huge mirror in the exact same size as the bed (Viktor briefly wondered if that was custom-built, and he wondered if he could persuade Yuuri to buy something like that for their bedroom). There were also mirrors around the top half of the bed, showing Yuuri at six different angles. Apart from that the room was pretty empty, the only other things where a divan, a TV, a table, nightstands and some floor lamps. Well, they didn‘t come to look at the interior. The room was mostly white and beige, giving of an elegant and classy feeling, the lights comfortably dimmed and the warm golden light reflected over and over again in the mirrors.  
  
Viktor laid next to Yuuri and brushed his hair out of his neck, admiring the dark, silky strands. „Yuuri, come on, it wasn‘t even that embarrassing!“ he said comforting, closing the distance between them to touch shoulders, sides and legs with Yuuri. He kicked his legs in frustration, the mattress bouncing lightly. He looked up at Viktor, a tiny blush on his cheeks and his glasses full of smudges where they had touched his skin.  
  
„It was! What if she twitters about it? Puts us on social media?“ he asked with increasing desperation, his dark eyes so wide and beautiful Viktor could only smile at him quietly. He leaned down to kiss Yuuri‘s forehead tenderly. „It was just a fan, Yuuri,“ he laughed „She has to understand that we‘re also only humans. Humans with specific desires,“ he purred, his eyes dropping half-lidded as he smirked down at Yuuri. _God_ , Viktor would never get tired of making Yuuri blush, especially when it reached the tips of his ears.  
  
He quickly sat up, his hand running down Yuuri‘s body.  
  
„Well, I‘m going to shower. Don‘t worry Yuuri. I think that we saw her around here means she will be pretty occupied with _other things,_ “ he winked at the back of Yuuri‘s head (he firmly believed that one day they would have such a deep connection that Yuuri would feel it whenever Viktor winked at him, and could one day seduce him like that, from behind – _wait_ )  
  
„Are you going to shower now? Because you‘re grabbing my- um, butt.“  
  
„Oh, right. Sorry.“

 

 

 

The bathroom had a huge whirlpool, making Viktor almost squeal at the sight. He had always wanted to try having sex in a bathtub or whirlpool, but at home they didn‘t had nearly enough space, especially with how often they liked to change positions and could do it for multiple rounds. It was more than a pleasing surprise that Yuuri‘s stamina could easily be transferred to the bedroom.  
  
When he stepped into the shower, sighing contently as the warm water ran down his shoulders, he thought back to the week they spent at the onsen. There was always this little, nagging voice in the back of his head, whispering that Yuuri‘s family wouldn‘t like him anymore, would think he was crazy and mental now that they knew about the banquet night, thinking that he only went to Japan to hook up with their precious Yuuri.  
  
During the flight he had countless answers prepared, ran hundreds of different scenarios through his mind, studying the fake smiles in the airplane mirror. It was almost sad that now he had to use them again, now where he finally experienced how great a real smile felt on his face, how utterly weightless.  
  
His parents needed none of them.  
  
They almost crushed him with their hugs, fluttering excitedly between Viktor and Yuuri, not knowing which one of them they should hug first, both of them having tears in their eyes as they congratulated them on the engagement. Calling someone mama and papa again made him tear up a little, and he was never more happy then, laying there in the familiar bathrobe, his head on Yuuri‘s thigh while he slowly ran his hands through Viktor‘s hair, the happy chatter of Japanese in his ears, a couple of words he could even understand, things like „Fiance“ and „Wedding“ and „Happy“.  
  
The only downside about their visit was that, well, the walls were thin. Hearing Hiroko‘s friendly chatter with the guests or her awkward steps usually made him feel content, but they were not exactly what you wanted to hear with a dick in your mouth. Needless to say, Yuuri‘s cock just wouldn‘t get hard.  
  
(Suddenly, Viktor understood a lot more about Yuuri and his difficulties to express Eros when all he did was suppress his natural urges in Japan)  
  
Surprisingly, it was Yuuri who couldn‘t hold out any longer. So he searched for discrete love hotels in the nearby city with self check-in. Viktor was somewhat used to it, having suffered the worst case of blue balls for over half a year, but seeing Yuuri so desperate for him was endearing in its own way.  
  
He washed the last remnants of the body wash away, and then grabbed a tiny bottle of lube to prepare himself for Yuuri. The anticipation made him shiver, feeling his impatience grow with each passing minute. Coming here already meant that they would go for multiple rounds, and switching was something they both loved. It was hard to stretch himself without searching for his prostate and keeping steady, shallow thrusts of his fingers.  
  
Maybe Yuuri was preparing himself as well, sprawled out on the huge bed, fisting the sheets desperately, reflected six times. Maybe he was even laying on his back, watching his fingers disappear inside himself in the ceiling mirror… Viktor pinched the base of his cock tightly to not come then and there. It was almost embarrassing how much power Yuuri had over him.

 

 

  
He got out of the shower, throwing one of the fluffy bathrobes over himself, tying it only loosely to show of some skin. He glanced at the mirror, straightening his damp hair a bit and grinned at his own excited face in the mirror.  
  
When he stepped out of the bathroom and sat beside Yuuri he slowly reached out his hand and ran his thumb over Yuuri‘s exposed neck, feeling him shiver slightly as he took a deep breath and tackled Viktor on the bed, kissing him desperately. Yuuri‘s tongue, hot and soft, ran over his bottom lip and into his mouth. He grabbed Viktor‘s waist tightly, pulling him closer. Viktor tried to lean back on his arm, but he forgot that the bed was round so his hand gripped into air and suddenly they both yelped as they fell from the bed.  
  
Viktor groaned at the pain in his back and head, Yuuri on top of him pressing the air out of his lungs. He moved his face close to Viktor‘s, a deep crease full of concern between his eyebrows as he rubbed the back of Viktor‘s head affectionately. As he was sure that Viktor was okay he began grinning, and let his head fall back on Viktor‘s chest, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
„Yuuri, please be completely honest with me,“ Viktor said, staring at the ceiling. „Do you think we will ever have sex again without something going wrong?“  
  
„No. I think we‘re cursed,“ he deadpanned and pressed kisses to Viktor‘s neck, one hand slipping under Viktor‘s bathrobe. „I bet if we try something worse things will happen,“ he murmured as he bit into Viktor‘s exposed shoulder, making him shiver. „The mirror will crash on our heads,“ he muttered as he stroked Viktor‘s sides „And one of us will slip when we do it in the shower.“  
  
„ _Stop!_ “ Viktor whined. Yuuri laughed again, a rumbling Viktor felt vibrating against his chest. „I‘m sorry.“

„You should be...“ He pouted, which made Yuuri‘s eyes only sparkle a bit more. „You should use that mouth of yours for something better...“ he muttered, tugging Yuuri closer on the nape of his neck. Yuuri laughed again, his smile broad and beautiful, his face illuminated with golden light. It made Viktor‘s breath hitch in his chest.  
  
„What did you have in mind?“  
  
„Yuuri, anything, anything _please!_ “ he whined.

Yuuri hummed quietly, his lips quirked up into a tiny smile as he reached between Viktor‘s legs, pressing a finger against his entrance and then looking up delighted at Viktor.  
  
„ _Why_ did I knew you would do that?“ he muttered and stood up, reaching one hand out to Viktor to help him get on the bed.  
  
„You know me too well.“  
  
Yuuri smiled as he coated his fingers in lube. „So I guess this means that I will fuck you in the first round?“ he breathed in between kisses, and Viktor buried his face in his hands because hearing these words out of Yuuri‘s mouth would never cease to equally turn him on and embarrass him. He nodded slightly, and Yuuri chuckled as he pushed two fingers into Viktor.  
  
„I  – ah - made sure to- ah - _fuck!_ “

„I don‘t know what you‘re trying to say.“ Yuuri teased. Viktor leaned up and bit his lip playfully, dragging him into a frantic, desperate kiss. Heat rippled through his body every time Yuuri pressed against his prostate, making him moan into Yuuri‘s mouth.  
  
As Viktor slowly lowered himself on to Yuuri‘s cock, his heat split right through him and send shivers down his spine. He felt his ears pulse with his heartbeat, and his world narrowed down to _Yuuri_ , _Yuuri_ , _Yuuri_ , and then he could feel his own heartbeat everywhere, heard Yuuri‘s groans, and he gripped Viktor‘s thighs as if he wanted to lock him into place. The slight plain helped him to ground himself and with something like pride he noticed that Yuuri would probably leave marks on him, beautiful red half moons he would later kiss tenderly.  
  
„God, look at you...“ Yuuri whispered awestruck, his hands running up and down Viktor‘s thighs in a soothing gesture. Viktor smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him.

Then he began pushing himself up and slamming down with a force that left both of them gasping, quickening his pace, slamming down again and again and again until everything vanished except he and Yuuri, the wet slap of skin against skin mixing with the sound of their moans and Viktor was so ridiculously _happy._  
  
As he tipped his head back he felt his whole body tensing up, his toes curling, and he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection, saw how he came all over Yuuri‘s stomach and chest, painting his pale skin even whiter.  
  
Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor in the mirror, and he came, his cock pulsing and pumping inside Viktor and spreading his heat inside him. Viktor stared at Yuuri in the mirror and it was so strange to see themselves from this perspective, to see himself at all during sex, but seeing and feeling Yuuri‘s whole body going lax was beautiful.  
  
He bit back a laugh as he saw Yuuri‘s toes  unclenching the sheets.  
  
Then he leaned down and kissed him on the lips briefly, and Yuuri‘s lips immediately curled into an exhausted smile as Viktor hugged him tightly, still inside him.  
  
„ _God_ , I love you...“ Viktor breathed, making Yuuri laugh.  
  
„Second round?“ He asked, tucking a stray strand of Viktor‘s hair behind his ear. Then his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

„This is so strange,“ he laughed and then hissed as Viktor lifted himself off of Yuuri, his come dripping down Viktor‘s pale, lean legs.  
  
„Don‘t pretend like you don‘t appreciate seeing me from all possible angles.“ Viktor said breathlessly, smirking as he flopped on his back and stared at his reflection. Yuuri laid next to him, one hand reaching for Viktor‘s and entwining them. Viktor let his head roll to the side and watched as Yuuri brought their hands up and pressed a kiss to Viktor‘s knuckle. He laughed lighthearted and looked back at the ceiling.  
  
„You know,“ Viktor began, letting his hand wander down to Yuuri‘s stomach and hip. „I really love you stretch marks,“ he said softly, his fingertips brushing over the thin, silvery lines on Yuuri‘s body, smirking as Yuuri blushed again.  
  
„And I _really_ love your thighs,“ he breathed, rolled on his stomach and slid a little lower on the bed to press feather like kisses on Yuuri‘s stomach, tasting himself and roam over his thighs. „They let you do your spins and step sequences and jumps.  Which are all-“ he bit softly into Yuuri‘s skin, „ _very beautiful_. You are so talented,“ he whispered, looking at Yuuri from under his lashes. He noticed how Yuuri slowly got hard again, but he would manage to be neglected a little while longer. He knelt before Yuuri and took one of his feet in his hand, as if they were something delicate, fragile.  
  
„And your feet,“ he said, and even he noticed how his voice got raspy, and Yuuri buried his face in his hands but laughed. „ _Of course_ you would say that you love my feet,“ he murmured.

„But it‘s true! Just look at them. I appreciate beauty in all its forms. Even in feet. No, _especially_ in feet,“ he laughed and pressed kisses to Yuuri‘s feet, trailing up to his ankle. When he looked up he noticed that Yuuri was grinning at him, cupping his own cheeks embarrassed.  
  
„Don‘t look at me,“ he chuckled „Look at the mirror. I want you to see what I see.“ Yuuri‘s smile faltered a bit, doubt lurking behind his eyes.  
  
„I know what you‘re thinking Yuuri,“ he said softly, pressing a kiss to Yuuri‘s calf. „And I can guarantee you it‘s _not_ true.“  
  
Yuuri blinked at him, his expression unreadable. Then he smiled. „Maybe I thought how good you look on your knees.“ Viktor bit his lip, but he smiled regardless.  
  
„This is about you, remember?“ he reminded gently and Yuuri sighed fake annoyed. Viktor leaned down to press his smile into Yuuri‘s belly. „And I love the little tummy you get. It‘s so squishy and soft.“  
  
Then he grabbed tightly on Yuuri‘s ass, squeezing as he grinned up at Yuuri. „And I _really_ love your ass,“ he said softly, feeling Yuuri‘s cock now pressing against him, wet at the tip. „And this...“ he gently rubbed over Yuuri‘s hole, and he twitched, staring at his own reflection with half-lidded eyes, breathing tiny hot puffs of air. He slid up and laid directly on top of Yuuri and kissed him. „And this,“ he swirled a strand of Yuuri‘s hair between his fingers „And this too,“ he breathed, feeling heat coil low in his gut.

He put his hand gently over Yuuri‘s thumping heart, the intensity making Viktor smile even more. „And this is what I love the most,“ he whispered, his voice full of awe. With his other hand he gently tapped against Yuuri‘s temple, looking into his wide brown eyes. „And this too. Even though it sometimes causes us problems,“ he laughed, vibrating against Yuuri‘s chest, and it felt like they vibrating with the same frequency, an instrument in complete harmony.  
  
And Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri, feeling his hands scrabbling almost desperately against his shoulder blades, swallowing the tiny whiny noises he made in the back of his throat until he calmed down.  
  
And then Yuuri hugged him close, whispering into his ear over and over again „ _I love you, I love you,_ “ until Viktor‘s throat felt tight and his heart too full.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuri flipped them around and Viktor blinked in surprise as Yuuri smiled softly down at him, kissing him briefly on the temple.  
  
„My turn.“ he said, and Viktor hid his smile behind his hands.  
  
„Okay, where should I start...“ he muttered, letting his gaze wander over Viktor‘s body like a caress. “Hey, eyes to the mirror.“ he reminded gently, bringing his hand up to brush over Viktor‘s lips, leaving them tingling and hot.

„I really love it when you kiss me. You‘re an amazing kisser,“ he said, pushing his thumb slowly into Viktor‘s mouth. He closed his lips around it and bit gently, staring at his own reflection. He felt silly. All he wanted was to watch Yuuri.  
  
He took Viktor‘s hand in his, slowly stretched it out and placed it on top of his own.  
  
„And your fingers. They are so thin and I love it when you think about something and put them to your lips,“ he kissed every digit, and then leaned down and whispered into his ear "And they feel _so fucking good_ when you put them in me," and Viktor glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, their eyes locking for a second.  
  
„Peeking is not allowed,“ he scolded, and Viktor could only say hoarsely „Couldn‘t help it.“  
  
Yuuri knew what it did to him when he cursed.  
  
„I love your shoulders, they are so broad and perfect to lean against,“ Yuuri's fingers were ghosting over Viktor‘s skin. „And your arms, especially when you lift something and your veins become more prominent.“ Viktor chuckled. Yuuri trailed down Viktor‘s stomach, whispering „And this,“ softly after every kiss, lower and lower until he pressed a kiss to the tip of Viktor‘s leaking cock.

„And this is what I also love _very much,_ “ he purred, smirking and Viktor‘s heart doubled its pace. Yuuri carefully put a finger inside Viktor, still slick with come. „And this of course, especially when you are so full of me,“ Viktor looked at his reflection and had to admit that Yuuri looked really, _really damn good_ between his legs.  
  
„That‘s not fair,“ he said, his voice shaking.  
  
„Maybe. But that were only few things, don‘t you want to hear the rest?“ he asked innocently, smiling at Viktor. He could only weakly shake his head.  
  
„Then another time,“ he said, liking a flaming wet stripe up the length of Viktor‘s cock. „Ready for round two?“

 

 

 

Round two quickly morphed into round three, and trough the haze of overstimulation and heat Viktor stared at the ceiling watching every sharp thrust of Yuuri‘s hips. Dipped in the golden light he looked almost otherworldly, beautiful, strong, and fucking him with unusual confidence. The little dips of his body made him look almost vulnerable.  
  
It looked like he danced, his spine curving, glistering with sweat, his hot breath against his ear, and Viktor was reminded of the banquet where he fell in love. In the mirror, he looked so foreign, alien.  
  
Viktor slung his arms around Yuuri‘s shoulders, digging hot, red trails down his shifting shoulderblades, marking him until he came to his ass and squeezed, feeling dark and possessive. As Yuuri came he lost his rhythm, and Viktor couldn‘t help but grin into his damp shoulder, staring at his own eyes in the mirror.

 

 

 

Viktor had lost count. But he was barely able to think of anything at the moment. Now Viktor braced his hands on the wall of mirrors, his damp hands leaving prints on the cold glass. Yuuri gripped his waist tightly, his chin hooked over Viktor‘s shoulder and looking at Viktor's face reflected in the mirror, his gaze felt like hands roaming over his skin, leaving it hot and tingling.  
  
Yuuri‘s mouth was slightly parted, his hair damp and plastered to his reddened face, the muscles in his arms straining as he held Viktor. He looked beautiful. Hungry, possessive. Predatory. His own cock leaked against his stomach, Yuuri‘s come dripping down his thighs slowly. As he looked at himself he couldn‘t help but smile.  
  
He looked blissed out, relaxed, and he knew how much Yuuri loved to see him that way. The dark red lovebites on his skin, the little marks on his waist and hip, his kiss red lips, the come cooling on his skin, and the bony hands around his waist all screamed: _Property of Katsuki Yuuri_. The thought alone was enough to push my over the edge, and suddenly Yuuri‘s cock pulsed inside him, and he smiled at Yuuri‘s exhausted refection, Viktor‘s cum splattered on the mirror.  
  
Yuuri pressed a kiss into Viktor‘s sweat slick shoulder.  
  
„Ready for round- um...“  
  
„I don‘t know either.“ Viktor laughed breathlessly, slumping back against Yuuri‘s chest.  
  
„I guess switching is something we have to do another time,“ he chuckled, kissing Yuuri‘s red cheek.  
  
„I forgot!“ he exclaimed „I‘m sorry, we can still-“  
  
„No. I don‘t have your stamina,“ he laughed, closing his eyes.  
  
„Next time, I promise.“ he said and kissed Viktor‘s hair whorl. Viktor laughed and pried one of the hands around his waist away, hooking their pinkies together and smiling at Yuuri.  
  
„Next time.“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am again. I don't know how this keeps happening.  
> I have really mixed feelings about this because I like the idea so much but I don't think I did it justice? This is supposed to be smut, but there is like 30% smut? Here is definitely too much fluff going on, I'm sorry  
> I hope you could still enjoy it!


End file.
